Ice
by ForeverScribbles
Summary: CHRYED!   Set in the here and now; Christian and Syed have some serious decisions to make but will they make the right one and will it bring them closer together or push them further apart?


**Ice**

_Set in the here and now; Christian and Syed have some serious decisions to make but will they make the right one and will it bring them closer together or push them further apart?_

**Part One/Christian**

Christian bit down on his tongue, debating whether or not to say what he was thinking. He decided against it; he was aware that Syed wasn't in the best of moods lately and the idea Christian had been toying with for the past couple of days might piss his partner off. Syed really wasn't himself at the moment, weighed down by the stress his family were causing him; Zainab was denying Syed the right to see his baby brother and Massood was being particularly poignant by putting himself in close proximity to Syed but not acknowledging him.

Christian sighed, stepping away from the wall he'd been leaning against. He could see Roxie in the distance, struggling with her shopping, buggy and a toddling Amy; Christian made his way over to help, chuckling away at the sight. He scooped up Amy, chucking her under the chin. The toddler burst out into a fit of hysterics, kicking out her arms and legs in delight.

Roxie managed a weak smile but it didn't last long; she looked exhausted with a pale face, deep lines and tired eyes that drooped noticeably.

"Oh, babe," Christian smiled sympathetically. "You look awful! What have you been doing staying up all night?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much," Roxie's face was worn and ragged. "Amy's teething and all she does is scream, and I have no idea what to do! I can't sleep and that affects my eating habits, my work, and my social life!" Roxie groaned, rubbing her temple. Christian took her into his arm, Amy squashed between them, and held her close.

When they pulled apart, Roxie's eyes were red and weeping.

"Listen, babe, I can take Amy for a couple of nights, give you a good chance to rest," Christian offered, kissing Amy's forehead.

"Oh, Christian, would you? Are you sure Syed won't mind? I mean, I don't want to put this on you or him all of a sudden!"

"Hey, remember, I was the one that offered."

Roxie smiled, "Thank you, Christian."

"Okay, I'll swing by later to pick her up."

Christian was sure that Syed wouldn't mind looking after Amy for a while; it might even help him to deal with not being able to see Khamil. Besides, Syed love children and Amy, too.

Christian headed over to Roxie's house, a spring in his step; he was excited about having Amy over. After all, it was part of his cunning plan, a plan that Syed was completely oblivious to.

He knocked on the door, grinning as he waited for Roxie to open the door.

"Hey, babe!" Christian stepped over the threshold into the house. Amy was sat in her coat, a packed bag beside her that looked as though there was enough inside to last her at least a year. Christian chuckled to himself as he flung it over his shoulder and settled Amy against his hip.

It felt so natural having a baby sat there, he felt like a parent and it made him feel special, wanted. This tiny creature in his arms was entirely dependant on him and it felt amazing; to have a place where his position was required. Christian's mind wandered to images of him and Syed nursing a small child, smiling into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Listen," Roxie broke into his reverie. "Everything you need is in there, her bed time is eight and she loves a drink before she sleeps. I'll help you get her carry cot across if you'd like."

"No need, babe, I'll managed," Christian said, flexing his muscles and making Roxie laugh out loud. Amy gurgled happily, dribble running from her mouth.

Christian headed across the square to his flat, the light was on inside so it was clear Syed was home.

"Hey, Sy!" Christian called, setting down the bag and cot on the floor. Syed appeared in his boxers and socks from the bedroom and his eyes bulged as he saw Amy, "Hey there Amz! What are you doing here?" Syed was looking at Christian.

"She's stopping here for a couple of nights, to give Rox a rest, okay?"

"And you didn't think to clear it with me first?"

"Sy, I thought you'd be pleased. You love Amy."

"That's not the point!" Syed threw his hands up in the air. "For goodness sake, Christian, don't I matter to you? Do you not care what I think anymore? I was hoping for a quiet night in, not a mother's meeting! Now, I think I'll go to bed, it's the one place I feel welcome right now. Maybe, when I wake up, I'll be appreciated." Syed stormed off towards the bedroom and shut off the light.

What was all that about? Christian had absolutely no idea; it wasn't like Syed to just explode like that and over something so small as well. It was so easy for Christian to head back over the square if necessary and explain to Roxie that they couldn't have Amy. Christian didn't want to do that, however, but he would do anything to have the old carefree Syed he fell in love with back.

Amy yawned and began to grizzle so Christian fixed her a drink and set her on the settee while he set up the cot in the living room. When he was done, he lay Amy down in it and watched as she slowly fell asleep, her mouth falling slack. Christian chuckled to himself; how he would love to have a child of his own, to love and care for, to make him and Syed a proper family, to complete their world. He sighed, with Syed the way he was at the moment, his dream was about as far away as Pluto...


End file.
